starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rendezvous Point
"Rendezvous Point" is the eighth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was released on November 24, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil / Stormtrooper #3 * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris / Stormtrooper #2 * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / Stormtrooper #1 * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Tasia Valenza as Venisa Doza Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Jennifer Corbett Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Rendezvous Point" Preview Bucket's List - "Rendezvous Point" Screenshots S2 E8 Torch.jpg S2 E8 Venisa & Torch.jpg S2 E8 Torch & Venisa.jpg S2 E8 Venisa, Torch, Tierny, TIE pilots & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E8 Venisa, Torch & stormtrooper.jpg S2 E8 Torch, Venisa & stormtroopers.jpg S2 E8 Freya, Kaz, Hype, Torra, Griff & Bo.jpg S2 E8 Freya, Kaz, Hype, Griff & Bo.jpg S2 E8 Kaz, Doza, Torra & Yeager.jpg S2 E8 Venisa & Tam.jpg S2 E8 Bucket, Torra & Neeku.jpg S2 E8 Venisa, Tam & Torch.jpg S2 E8 Torch (2).jpg S2 E8 Stormtroopers.jpg S2 E8 Tam & Venisa.jpg S2 E8 Stormtroopers (2).jpg S2 E8 Tam, Tierny & stormtrooper.jpg S2 E8 Doza, Torra & Venisa.jpg Concept Art 208 Torch concept art.jpg 208 Torch concept art (2).jpg 208 Venisa concept art.jpg 208 Venisa's blaster.jpg 208 Venisa's X-wing.jpg 208 Ship concept art.jpg 208 Buoy concept art.jpg 208 Ship hallway.jpg 208 Ship cockpit and exterior.jpg 208 Cake concept art.jpg 208 Comlink.jpg 208 Explosive magnet.jpg Bucket's List # Personalized Helmets: In the Star Wars galaxy, pilots sometimes decorate their helmets. Venisa's helmet has her surname, Doza, on one side, written in a font developed for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. # Names from the Past: Venisa mentions planets called Bakura and Lehon. Both have origins in fan-favorite Star Wars storytelling. Bakura is from the 1993 novel, The Truce of Bakura, and Lehon is another name for Rakata Prime, a world from The Knights of the Old Republic videogame. # Venisa's Great Escape: Venisa mentions that she and Torch escaped from Terex. But she's actually talking about a person, not a place! Terex is a deadly agent of the First Order Security Bureau, and can be seen in Marvel's Poe Dameron comic series. # From Scorch to Torch: In the original episode outline, Venisa's droid was called Scorch. While it was later changed to Torch, both names fit based on the astromech's explosive talents. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2